District Disgrace and the Capitol Butterfly
by Major Dover111
Summary: Time snippets through the years. The evolution to revolution of Effie and Haymitchs relationship.
1. The Escort

**Hello, my name is MajorDover and I am a writer. I mostly like to do comedic writings but I sometimes get in the mood for adventure, drama or romance if the inspiration is there. Lucky for me the dynamic between Haymitch and Effie is all of these, which is why I fell in the love the idea of these two, especially after seeing the last movie. My mother did not sign for that feels trip let me tell you. Whew, cried an ugly cry that day. Anyways this is the part where I explain I do not own any of the contents of the Hunger Games series nor am I affliated with the author or her works. As an author said one time" I dont own the sandbox im just playing in it with everyone else"**

 **This story is pretty much centered in the movie universe not the books, which comes into play in the later chapters. Please read and review and tell me what you think.**

 **And please if your interested check out my other stories!**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 ** _Dear_ _Ms. Effie Eweln Trinket,_**

 _We are pleased to inform you that we have read over your application for district mentor and have approved you. As you know this is a rewarding and exciting experience in which you will select tributes, and co- mentor. The escort has been an important part of the hunger games and several have gone on to become some of the best and brightest Capital citizens._

 _As you aware, all freshman escorts will start ranks at lower districts and will work their way up to the inner district's, as deemed worthy by the capitol. Due to the nature of this job, we strongly advise you to be an outstanding citizen of Panem and as a bright reflection of the Capital, as you are representing it and our beloved President._

 _Attached is a list of rules and regulation all escorts MUST abide by, if an infraction occurs consequences will be dealt as per the depth of the infraction. The bottom of this letter is a list of the current escorts, and the district you have been placed._

 _Congratulations on this wonderful opportunity and may the odds be ever in your districts favor._

 _Panem Today_

 _Panem Tomorrow_

 _Panem Forever_

 _ **Best Regards,** _

**President,** _Cornelius Snow_

 **Head Game-Maker** , _Zis Bree_

 **Escort Supervisor,** _Marelius Mange_

 **Head Peace-Keeper ,** _Keenedy Rupart_

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **DISTRICT 12***

Effie Trinket

 **DISTRICT 11**

Dante Inferno

 **DISTRICT 10**

Caterina Huy

 **DISTRICT 9**

Cavan Fox

 **DISTRICT 8**

Elecktra Queen

 **DISTRICT 7**

Opelius Mojink

 **DISTRICT 6**

Xerxes Ceasur

 **DISTRICT 5**

Vho Weex

 **DISTRICT 4**

Summir Aner

 **DISTRICT 3**

Trixie Zaz

 **DISTRICT 2**

Gem Harps

 **DISTRICT 1**

Nublin Niss

 ***- Your Placement**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Effie Trinket all but fainted when she tore open the silver envelope, hands eager as they tore the thin paper to reveal what she had been waiting for, for months. She re- read the letter over again, taking in the words, savoring the pride she would feel when she told everyone. How long had she waited for her name to even be considered? Too long, she thought as she gently placed the letter delicately on her table, as if it were made of glass.

A mere 20 year old girl was selected to be a district escort! How jealous her friends would be, jealous of the fame and off all the couture fashions she would be showered with. It wasn't a secret that all escorts had the best job perks, of course, the inner district escorts had better, well, everything, but she had start somewhere, she thought happily.

Sure, district twelve wasn't a dream district for an escort, but Effie was young, she had plenty of time to work her way up to the inner districts. She remembered how Vho Weex started out in District 11 and had worked his way up to 5 in no time. Effie was sure the Capitol would be impressed with how she would handle the outlying District 12. She would bring glam and spunk to the people, by the time she was done, they would but be begging for her to return. After all, it was such an honor to be selected for games, she never understood why they looked so mournful on Reaping Day.

Effie had an enormous amount to accomplish before Reaping Day, she had to select an outfit of course, and order a new wig, she wanted to look her best and make a impressive first impression. She needn't read the rules for escorts, she memorized them the day she decided she wanted to be one. Effie had only been 10 when she told her mom her dream. Her mother helped coach her into what the Capitol deemed "escort worthy". She practiced manners everyday with her, put her in the finest boarding schools, had doctors from all over mold her into the woman the Capitol would notice.

Effie remembered the first time she noticed a wrinkle, she was eighteen, and ran screaming into her mothers arms. Escorts had to be beautiful, flawless, how could she be those with premature wrinkles. She remembered her mother lovingly stroked her hair, and tell her it was going to be all right. That same night a plastic surgeon had arrived and injected Effie with her first Botox treatment.

She smiled happily at the memory, her mother was always so caring and concerned for her daughters future. She was the reason Effie got through all of this, the process of even being considered for an escort position was grueling. Her mother had sent letters everywhere, showed Effie off in every way possible, highlighted her best assets and helped her catch the attention of the President.

They only had to wait for a position to open, and when it did, Effie had pounced on the opportunity sending in her application, along with recommendations from some the top people in the Capitol. It had been an anxious few months, but today it had all paid off. She knew her mother would be delighted as soon as she heard the news.

Effie left her thoughts as she heard a soft knock on her door, she skimpered to the sound of the knock, her heels clicking in rhythm as she grabbed the gold laden handle to let in the knocker. She squeled with delight as a pair of arms engulfed her in a warm hug.

"Father" she said pressing her head into the crook of his neck, letting her arms fall around him,responding to the hug.

"I've heard about the good news" he said placing Effie at arms length, smiling warmly down at her, "The President himself, came down to the floor to wish me congradulations about my daughters recruitment into the Hunger Games"

Effie covered her mouth, "Did he really, oh my, that's so wonderful"

Her father insisted they celebrate all day, pouring wine as she put on an overcoat to head out into the center square. She wore her best shoes and glossiest wig, her father merrily humming to himself, telling what ever housekeepers would listen that his daughter was going to be a star.

Her father continued to speak her praises long into the day, as they dined at her favorite restaraunt on the east side of the Capitol. Effie loved soaking up the compliments, even a few passerbys why knew their family, stopped by to say their kind words. She shook their hands as her dad scooted them along their way.

"Well, my dear" he said with an air of humor, "You already have some adoring fans"

Effie gave a small laugh, carefully sipping her wine, "News must travel fast"

"Maybe thats because she has a father who likes to brag about his family" a high voice rang out, causing the two to turn their heads.

The voice belonged to a tall, pale woman, a bright red wig sat on her head, curls framing her face, light blue eyes twinkled, a smile playing on her lips.

"Ivanka" he said warmly, raising from his seat to press a kiss on her cheek, then on the lips.

"Trudence" she replied to him, playfully patting his clean shaven face, "I heard you're going around town, just bragging our Effie up"

She embraced Effie, kissing her on both cheeks, "Hello, my dear gem"

He pulled out a chair, letting her sit down, he helped her pull of her long jacket and place it on the post beside them. Trudence then settled back into his chair and beamed from his wife to his daughter.

"Of course I have, this is an important day, the start of our Effie becoming the darling of the Capitol, once he sees how she does in District 12, it's only a matter of time before she moves up the ranks, I'm hoping for district 5 in the next few years, I hear the mentor there is getting too old for the Presidents liking" he said excitedly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself now Trudence, she hasn't even had her first games" she said accepting a drink from a nearby waiter, who was cloaked in a bright purple suit.

"Still", he insisted "Effie is going to be a hit with those poor district 12 children, she will bring life to them, finally get them excited to be part of this glorious event"

Ivanka let out a gentle titter of a laugh, "I hope so, that district hasn't had a winner in a very long time, maybe Effie will inspire them to want to become victors"

Effie smiled wide at her mom, she always understood how Effie worked, how she wanted to be percieved, she wanted to be an inspiration as well as an escort.

Her father scratched his chin in thought, "Isn't there only one living victor in the district, some sort of drunkhard I heard"

"He's a complete disgrace to 12, apparently he lives like a dog and smells of one too" Ivanka said in disgust, "He's a sad excuse for a mentor"

Effie had heard of rumors of the mentor from District 12 for years, caught a few glimpses of him on television, always holding a bottle of alcohol.

"Have to make it a bright side Effie" Trudence said bracingly, cutting Effie from her thoughts, "When President Snow sees you rise above the drawbacks of 12, he will know you are worthy of better districts"

"Be polite and gracious Effie, you will shine on the district like the gem you are" Ivanka added, toasting her husbad in honor of their daughter.

Effie accepted the toast, clinking their glasses together and draining the last of their wine, enjoying each others company for a few more hours, laughing at small things and placing mock bets on who would have the best tributes this year. Talking of the many outfits Effie ould have to purchase and how lovely it would be to hear her on television.

The sun dipped low in the sky, as the father and mother kissed their daughter goodnight, she watched them sashay into the distance, making their way to their small mansion in the west square. How Effie loved them, she placed a hand on her heart and let in a deep breath. Her emotions were overwhelming her, she wiped away a tear of happiness as she turned the opposite direction in the way of her apartment.

She immediatly took off her shoes as she stepped in her door, she would never admit it but her feet grew wary of the high heels she always wore , however, when you lived in the Capitol you always had to look your best.

The lights flickered on she stepped down the stairs, the sensors on floor picking up on human movement, it immediately drew the curtains open to reveal a beautiful view of the lights of the Capitol. The fireplace sparked a new fire and the housekeepers greeted Effie in usual fashion taking her coat and laying out her clothes for tomorrow.

Effie glided to the bathroom, as she looked into the mirror she saw herself, face full of makeup and a towering glittery blonde wig. She looked beautiful, she thought, always perfect, as she was raised to be. She carefully took of the wig letting it fall gently on the floor. Sometimes it made her scalp itch and red, but it was worth it.

She slipped off the hair cap, her natural hair falling to her shoulders, strands of light blonde framed her face. Her mother always said she should cut in short so it wouldn't interfere with her wigs. Every time Effie took out a pair of scissors to do it, she would balk and put them away. She could never pinpoint why she couldn't do it. Maybe it was because deep down she liked to keep a natural look underneath it all, but natural was considered ugly in the Capital.

Natural face, natural hair, normal clothing, all considered ugly. Not that Effie minded wearing high heels and wigs and fancy clothes, on the contrary she loved it. As her mother would say, "We never want to look less than our best". Yes, image was everything in the Capitol, along with wealth, would they showed off rather exuberantly.

She slipped on a silk robe, little intricate flowers beaded into it, she snuck past the housekeepers, and entered her room, happy to be able to lay in bed, taking in the plush pillows, she fell into the sheets.

She turned on the television, Ceaser Flickermans voice boomed out, talking loudly about the weather and about how close the Reaping Day was approaching. Another reporter was beside him, adding that sponsors needed to sign up before the deadline. How exciting, she thought, pulling the covers over her, that the games were only approaching in few months time.

Effie rubbed her eyes, feeling the slight burn of the makeup smearing, she took a towel and wiped her eyes clean and lips. She didn't know what happened next as she felt her eyelids droop and her breathing became shallow, it only seemed minutes had passed when the sun peeked through the blinds, signaling another day.


	2. The Mentor

**MajorDover appreciates you reading this sentence. Yes, you, reading this, I appreciate you. Thanks for reading, and as always I don't own anything about or pertaining to the Hunger Games. Read and Review my loves!**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Haymitch Ababernathy couldn't count the number of drinks he had ingested already. As soon as the bleakness and the fuzz of the drunkenness came on he tended to forget everything that followed. It seemed like a dream state to him, waking up the next morning, not knowing what happened the night before. On this particular night, he had been staring at a knife laying on his dusty counter. How easy, he thought, would it be to just glide the blade across his throat and end his pathetic existence. Haymitch had this fight with himself every other night, though, most times, he couldn't remember.

He lay splayed across his couch, three empty bottles beside him. How had he fallen so deep into his despair, he thought in disgust. He rarely ever bathed, even spent less time combing his hair, and his small mansion could stand to have a housekeeper, or a fire go through it. The smell that emitted from it, Hamyitch was not blind to, he just didn't really care.

He lived in solitude, no one else around, which is what he preferred. Haymitch generally had a strong dislike of most of the population, mostly on part because of the way they looked at him. Either with disgust or sorrow, the latter is what he couldn't stand. He didn't need people feeling sorry for him, he was doing quite a good job of that on his own. Then you had Capitol people, the seed of his hate and drinking problems. Their damn games, the way they televised death, it made him furious to think about.

That's why the bottles had become his best friend, his companion in life, it provided everything he needed, in a way no human possibly could. No human could take away the suffering like the liquor did. No woman could make the nightmares stay away, no matter how long they had spent in his bed. Not for lack of trying on his part, he thought with a humorless laugh. Not even Chaff, a victor he had grown close to could even take his mind away from the suffers.

His hand swayed blindly in the dark, searching for another filled glass to ease him into a dreamless slumber. Haymitchs fingers grazed above a bottle, he reached out and greedily took it, nuzzling it to his chest.

Oh, yes, the life of a victor he thought, how so many people thought it was glitz and gold, a life of fame and happiness. So blind to what the Capitol does, you never escape the games, you're always their pawn, their toy, and they will use you however they see fit. He was fortunate enough, if that's what you call it, to be shunned by the Capitol, no one wanted a greasy, smelly drunk as company. They had no use for him.

He couldn't say the same for this years victor, Finnick Odair. Haymitch immediately felt a sense of sorrow for him, he won the 65th Hunger Games, but hadn't escaped under the eye of President Snow. Haymitch heard nasty rumors that he had forced the handsome victor to sell himself to the citizens of the Capitol. He knew, with a twinge of sadness, that if he had refused, Snow would start to kill anyone he loved.

That's how he controlled people, dangling anyone they cared for, in front of them, with a threat of death. That's how he punishes them too, defy the Capitol, lose those around you. He would never outright kill anyone before he made them suffer in anguish. A treatment Haymitch knew too well.

Damn, he thought, the effect of his drunkenness was wearing thin, he took another swig, feeling the burn he had become so accustomed to, sear down his throat. It would take a while for the effect to take hold, so he let the memories flow before he passed into a deep drunk sleep.

 _The day he came back from the games, a victor, outlasting 23, he remembered the cheering, people extending their arms wanting to touch him, he had became a celebrity. It felt like a rush as the doctors had performed surgery to save his life as he was minutes away from bleeding out. He awoke a few days later his family surrounding him, his girlfriend Rae smiling at him, his mother gently stroking his hair and his young brother, Hem standing on the foot of his bed._

 _They didn't say much, only smiled sadly at him, trying to comfort him in their own ways. He was persistent in wanting to leave hospital and go home to district 12. Only a day after, they released him, the train ride home was a somber one, the death of Maysilee weighing him down like an anchor. She saved his life, that was debt he'd never be able to repay to her. Rae tried her best to comfort him, telling him it was all over now, he could live a life he deserved, no longer having to worry about where his next meal came from or how to stay warm those cold winter nights._

 _They all moved into the victor village, picking the house farthest from the gate. It only seemed days that they had settled in that Haymtich tried to get back to his life. The memories of the games were like two piles of bricks on his back, constantly nagging at him like those canary birds that killed his ally. He never even had time to mourn her loss as just a two weeks after the games, the president ripped what was left of his soul out of his body._

 _It seemed like a haze, coming home from the woods, that he arrived at his door, immediately noticing something was off, The house was too quite, usually his mother was busy about the house, setting flowers out and letting sunlight in. Haymitch crept in house sheathing a knife at side, the kitchen was empty, expect for a few vegetables that been chopped. He entered the living room, took a glance around, he went to turn back into the entryway. If it wasn't for the faint spill of a red liquid from behind the couch, he would have never noticed the alabaster glow of a hand, limp and lifeless. His heart stuck in his throat he slowly made his way around the couch._

 _The red pool become more apparent as he followed the trail to the body of his brother. Eyes still open, unfocused glazed over, hand still clutching the toy he had been playing with. A gunshot through the head, the bullet lodged in his brain. Haymitch clutched his chest and kneeled down by his brother. The hot tears streamed down his face, blinding him. He tried to call out to his brother, but he couldn't find his voice amidst the relentless sobs heaved from his body._

 _He didn't know how long he sat there holding his brother, rocking him back and forth, only reached the age of nine. Too young. Too full of life. Haymitch only stood up when the image of his mother popped into his head. Where was she, where was Rae, he called out for them, running up the stairs, looking into all the bedrooms._

 _No sign or them, no sign of a struggle. He made his way back into the kitchen, looking at the halfway chopped carrots and onions, his eyes caught something in the distance, out the window, a shadow. He grabbed his coat and sped out the door, the shadows hung in the air as if it were a ghost amongst the trees. His feet patted the ground in a swift motion, his breath coming up cold in the night air._

 _The woods encompassed him as he made his way between the trees, and stopped at a clearing. The shadow was not of one, but two masses. Hung from a tree, were the bodies of his mother and girlfriend, dressed in what he left them in. There faces blue due to suffocation, limbs hanging like a doll from the rope their necks hung on._

 _Haymitch felt his saneness drain from him, he could only stand in horror, watching the bodies swing slightly in the wind. He only just noticed movement in the woods, his reflexes were too slow as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and all was dark._

He shook himself out of the memories, damn liquor, he must be growing a higher tolerance to it. he thought, as he took a deep drink. He didn't need to remember the letter he woken up to, a threat from the Capitol, to never defy them again. The bodies were removed and Haymtich was left alone with nothing but a massive headache and his sorrow. He remembered trudging his way to the house crying himself to sleep.

So, this was his life now. No friends, solitude, and all the women he's had over the years, he's kicked out in the morning. The take it as offense but he's actual sparing their life, no one was going to be a pawn that could be used against him. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

He felt the effect of the liquor, making his head cloudy and his head slumped against his pillow, his hand went limp and the remaining whiskey poured unto the floor. The snores filled the silence of the house and the victor of 50th Hunger Games slipped into a dreamless state.


	3. 66th Hunger Games: Part 1

**Yes, Hi, Hello, it's me. Thanks for dropping by. Read and Review my lovelies!**

 **Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES.**

 **iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

The months seemed to fly by for Effie, as she smoothed her lavender skirt, boarding the train to District 12. All the training and preparation she had been issued was going through her mind like an old typewriter. Everything she had ever learned, she was making a mental checklist of. She wanted this to be a perfect first impression.

She had fussed for hours over the perfect outfit and settled on a flowing lavender skirt, with a tight bodice of shimmery silver. Her wig sat on top her head like a golden crown, complete with an applicant of makeup, that shown shades of blues and purples around her eyes and cheeks. Her shoes rose up to ankles and emitted such a glimmer that it reflected off the metal of the train, causing shimmers on the ceiling.

Effie had made notes for herself, everything needed to on schedule and fabulous, including her speech.

"Hello, District 12, before we begin, there is a special presentation, all the way from the Capitol" she rehearsed, the sounds of her voice fell on an empty room.

Eh, she thought, she should more exuberant on this part, after all everyone will be watching. She said the line again, voice booming and more passion. She giggled as she finished, the citizens couldn't not get excited over that. She sifted her cards, going to the next one.

"Wasn't that just wonderful" she continued to herself, pretending to speak to her invisible crowd, "And now for the moment we have been waiting for, as always good manners, ladies first"

Effie rehearsed her lines for a good hour, changing her tone of voice, the way her body was angled, she even thought maybe she should change her clothes, perhaps they wouldn't like the colors. It was only when one of the train keepers came into the living quarter of the cab that she finally dropped her cards.

"Ms. Trinket" the train keeper stepped into the room, "We are almost to the line of District 12, would you like to stop at the center square?"

"Yes please, that would be lovely" Effie replied looking out into the window. The train keeper nodded to her agreement and left the room, the sounds of his footsteps echoing for the metal stairs.

The scenery changed from the District 11 buildings to the shambles that were District 12. Effie recoiled a bit, lots of gray, no color, and there were absolutely no crowds in the streets waiting to greet her. Bad manners, she thought, as the train came to a gentle stop, makings its destination at the edge of the district square. Her two stylist that she had been assigned to came into the room, Gangus, a tall man with a tuft of pure green hair, and Natla, a short petite woman with spider long eyelashes and curly red hair.

"Is this it" Gangus said taking in the empty district with a nose wrinkle, "Not much of a welcoming party here"

Natla pressed her face up against the window by Effie, "I heard the escort from District 4 got a standing ovation when they arrived"

Not a good start, Effie thought as the door opened, and she got her first smell of the district, which caused her to cover her nose. It smelled of dirt and old rags, it was such a difference from the inner districts.

"Well, that's awful" Gangus replied, covering a small hankie over his nose, "Do they believe in bathing in this part"

Effie took her two stylist hands in union, "Lets just make the best of this, we are here for one purpose, and lets put our smiles on and get this going" she said in determination.

Although the other two didn't look convinced, they followed Effie down the pebbled street, Natla would let out small noises of disgust as they took in more of the bare land. The wind was a whip on their faces, as they emerged from the alley and into the square of the street.

"Oh my" Effie breathed out, taking in the sad excuse of their hall, where the reaping generally took place. It was bare, dusty and let off a cold aura. The stone was cracked and the lighting was simply terrible.

"There's your stage" Natla snickered underneath her breath, causing Effie to whip around.

"Manners!" Effie shook a finger at her, "It will do"

One of the Peace Keepers had emerged and was walking toward them, Effie took a the first step forward, clasping a hand with the man in the white suit.

"Welcome to District 12" the man said, taking off his helmet, "I am Flaphous"

"Such a pleasure" Natla injerected, "Such a lovely place"

"Ignore that one" Effie said, regaining control of the conversation, "Are the preparations ready"

"Yes, ma'am" he said inclining his head toward the Hall, "We are only missing one person, and usually someone has to wake him from his whiskey induced coma"

Ah, Effie thought to herself, the rumors were true of Haymitch Abernathy, the mentor and apparently district drunk. Not a good start, she supposed she would have to track him down.

"Well, would you be kind enough to point us to the Victor Village" she responded wiping off her hand that she had clasped with his. He gave them the direction to the east side of the district all the to the end, near the woods.

"Oh, there's no transportation" Gangus asked, predicting how far they would have to walk, he didn't want to dirty his shoes.

The Peace Keeper only snickered as he walked away, leaving Gangus with a sour look on his face. There was nothing else to do but to start the trudge to the village, Effie leading the way with the other two in tow.

After many shacks and trees had passed, they finally came upon the gate of the village. Twelve houses lined the marble road, each a little different than the next. All of them they passed seemed to be abandoned, no lights or signs of life in them. They came to the last two houses, a very rotten smell emitting form the one on the right.

"Did he die" Natla choked out, covering her nose and mouth, "That is atrocious"

Effie could cry, there was no way a person could be leaving in that house, the smell along would cause her to empty whatever food she had that day. Gangus took the initiative and stepped up the stairs and knocked three times on the brown plated door. The sound echoed from inside the house.

"Mr. Abernathy" he called, "Mr. Abernathy , we need to speak with you"

He took a step back and waited for a response. The only sound he heard was that of a distant cry of a mocking jay. God, he hated those birds.

"Maybe he's not home" Natla offered, "Or maybe he rolled over and died from that smell"

"Let me see" Effie said in frustration pushing Gangus aside, knocking harder than her manners usually let her. No reply.

Against her better judgment, she jiggled the handle and was a little surprised to see it unlocked. She gently pushed the door open a crack and called out in hushed tones. The smell assaulted her senses, trying to be the lady she was, she pressed on, pretending to not notice. The two stylist gathered close to her, acting like anything they would touch would poison them.

The trio made their way into the kitchen and saw a figure slumped in a chair, head and arms lay flat on the dining table. Bottles circled his table, some empty, others full. Effie tried to not notice the pool of squishy yellow liquid next to the sink, or the dried yellow tinge in the carpet.

"Is he dead" Natla whispered peeking out from behind Effie.

"He's breathing" Effie said rolling her eyes at Natla's dramatic question, "He's just passed out"

"I'm not waking him" Gangus said scooting far away from the table, and huddled in the corner of the room, "He could be tricking us, waiting for us to come close"

Effie waved a impatient hand at him, "Please, be reasonable Gangus" , yet her own fear crept up on her.

She swallowed hard and approached the sleeping man, she poked him once, and took a step back quickly. No movement, she poked him harder, no response. She looked around for any useful tools to help wake him. Her eyes settled on two pans, they looked like they had never been used, still had some sparkle to them. She took one in each hand, backed a way a few feet and let them crash into each other creating a loud clang that rang throughout the house.

The man immediately jumped up from his position, waving a small knife around the air, cutting into nothing, stumbling over his feet. His hair covered his face, as it was tangled into a mess of grease and what looked like dirt.

"What the hell are you doing" he yelled to no one in particular, "Who are you!"

He pushed his hair away from his face and his eyes fell on Effie, it was like looking into a bright train light, being assaulted by the colors of her ridiculous outfit. Haymitch used his free hand to stable himself on the table, as he was still drunk.

"Who are you" he repeated standing in a defensive position, with the knife out in front of him.

Effie raised her hands slightly as the two stylist cowered in their respective corners, "I am Effie Trinket, these are my two stylist, Gangus and Natla" her voice rang with the accent only from the Capitol.

"What the hell are you doing here" Haymitch raised his voice once again, not dropping his knife.

"I'm the new escort for District 12" Effie said gently, "Will you please put down that knife, you are scaring my stylists" gesturing to the two cowering figures.

Haymitch spit on the ground, but lowered his knife slightly, "What happened to the old bat" he asked in a condescending tone, "She get too old for the dear president, is that why they sent in a barely legal girl"

Effie balked at being called a little girl and let a slight irritation in her voice out, "Pardon me, but I'm not the one holding a knife at three unarmed civilian's, I'm am not the child here"

Haymitch let out a snort, "Nice insult sweetheart" he said lowering the knife to his side.

"Yes, well" Effie said straightening her skirt, a nervous habit of hers, "I am sure you know its Reaping Day, and that requires your presence, and sobriety" she added eyeing the many bottles of liquor.

He moved into the light, revealing a man of around thirty, gray eyes and hair that stopped just below his chin, brown with a twinge of gray mixed in. His shirt was dirtied with his own vomit and his pants needed a cleaning. He looked much different than he was portrayed on television.

"You need a good cleaning" Effie chirped, beckoning Gangus to come closer, "Get him nice overcoat, and a pair of dress slacks"

Haymitch picked up the knife again, pointing it at Gangus, "You are not touching me"

Effie let out a huff, "Please, lets just get you bathed and dressed, so you can be presentable for the reaping, after that you can spend your night drinking on the train"

"I don't need your permission to drink sweetheart" he spat, she slightly coiled at his intense stare. Natla came out from her corner and slide next to Effie, protectively flanking her side.

"Well either way, you need to be present at the Reaping" Natla put herself in the conversation, "And its our job to make sure you are at least clean"

"You don't want to deal with Peace Keepers" Gangus added, "You have consequences for not showing, I believe"

Haymitch rounded on Gangus, "Don't threaten me you capitol dog" his voice in a deadly growl.

"Ok" Effie exclaimed in a frightened tone, stepping in between the the men, she put her two hands up to Haymitch, "How about they leave, go get you some clothes and I'll escort you to the square"

Effie eyed the two stylist, who hurriedly scampered out of the house, closing the door loudly behind them. After she was sure they had vacated the house, she turned to look at Haymitch who was struggling to keep standing, due to his intoxication.

"How about you sit down" she offered gently pulling out a chair for him.

Haymitch turned to spit an insult at her, but hadn't had the energy, so he slummed back down into the chair, without a response. Effie cautiously pulled out a chair for herself and sat down opposite of the mentor.

The two sat in silence, only the occasional sound of the wind dropped in on the icy silence. Effie was startled to hear Haymitch speak first.

"So what happened to the old bat then" he asked in a mocking tone.

Effie decided to ignore the tone of his voice and answered his question as polite as she could, "Fermina was ready to retire, she had enough of the excitement of the games"

"Excitement, is that what you Capitol people call it" he responded reaching for a bottle of whiskey, which Effie quickly moved out of his reach.

"Yes that is what we call it, its an exciting time" she said, watching Haymitch try to reach for more bottles.

She tilted her head ever so slightly, watching this drunk of man, who looked like he hadn't bathed in a year, had eyes that showed no emotion, and only bottles to keep him company in this large house, she wondered if he was so angry because he was lonely.

Haymitch seemed to read her mind as he spoke angrily out at her, "Sweetheart, don't look at me like I'm a wounded mutt, don't waste those fake emotions on me, save them for when you send two innocent children into death"

Effie was taken back, "Is that what you really think we do, it's an honor to even be selected let alone win the games, those children should be proud, as you should be"

"There is nothing proud about being sent into that arena" he spat back, " but Capitol people have never showed much concern for any others than themselves"

She wasn't in the mood to argue with him, and as if the heavens were on her side Gangus arrived with a pile of fresh new clothes, straight from the Capitol, she hopped up from her chair and inspected them.

"Lovely" she purred , feeling the texture of the clothing, she turned to Haymitch, "Bathe and put these on and I'll meet you out on the front gate in an hour"

"Whatever shuts you up sweetheart" Haymitch replied, grabbing the clothes out of Gangus's arms.

The two watched Haymitch climb the marble stairs, their lips pursed in disdain of the man they would have to be working with from now on. How could a drunk mentor contribute anything to the tributes they were about to select.


	4. 66th Hunger Games: Part 2

**AU: Fun fact, all these names I'm literally pulling out of my ass. Bashing my head on the keyboard helps me name background characters in this story. Another fun fact is I don't own any of the hunger games books or material. I'm a part time fan, full time hayffie shipper.**

 **PANEM TODAY**

 **PANEM TOMMOROW**

 ***SNOW DIES***

 **PANEM...FOR THE NEXT WEEK?**

 **DAMMIT LINDA, I TOLD YOU TO RE-WRITE THIS!**

 **ALSO MAYBE DROP A REVIEW, YOU CAN EVEN SAY I LOVE YOU, I PROMISE I WONT MAKE IT AWKWARD.**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Effie stood out of the house, happy to breathe some fresh air in. The smell of inside that kitchen was enough to make her dizzy. She had sent Natla and Gangus on their ways, saying she would stay and watch for Haymitch, waiting for him to tidy himself up. So far, she was regretting her decision, it had been past out the hour, and she was getting anxious. Effie always prided herself in being punctual, but here she was, waiting for the smelly drunk to stumble his way out of the house. she had never experienced such agitation in her life, and it was only her first day. Effie rapped on the door.

"Haymitch, we need to depart, we are going to be late" she said as calmly as she could.

No sooner had she knocked then door swung open, revealing an equally agitated Haymitch, "Could you not yell so loud sweetheart, my ears don't take high pierced shrills very well".

Effie lost her insult on her tongue as Haymitch came into view, she was taken off guard by his appearance. No longer was he sloppy and a drunken mess. His hair was brushed and framed his face gently, beard trimmed up, face cleaned and the choice of clothes was perfect to offset his gray eyes. He looked, well, handsome, almost a shadow of his former younger self.

She quickly regained her composure, "Well, I'm glad you look decent" letting the last word hang in the air.

"You're much more of a nag than the last one" he replied, putting on his overcoat, "She gave up almost an hour in of meeting me"

Effie didn't reply immediately as they stepped down the stairs and theirs heels clicked on the marble path to the gate. She noticed for being still slightly drunk, he walked remarkably well, at least he wasn't stumbling all over the place.

"Are you always this stubborn" Effie asked, exiting the gated village, Haymitch following close behind, "Then I could understand why she gave up so fast"

He looked up in the sky, as if the sunlight was poison, he moved into the shade of the trees, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Of, course he was always stubborn, this wasn't a fun event for him. Effie however looked quite beside herself as they made their way close into the town square, it disgusted him.

"Better to be stubborn then excited" he mumbled more to himself then to her.

"Pish posh" she said with a wave of her hand, "What your district needs is excitement, it's so saddening here"

They made their way in silence to the square, which was starting to be roped off for the age groups. Haymitch followed the escort in a straight line to the stone stage of the hall. Each step closer, he wanted to turn around and go back to the darkness that was his life. Each step up the stage, he regretted not using the knife on himself. Each step he hated himself more to have to be witness to this.

He watched in silence, the Peace Keepers spraying the stone, a fable attempt to make it appear clean for the televised event. Effie was giving orders, more lighting, more color, and happy faces, she threw a look at Haymitch as she said this.

Haymitch didn't smile nor did he show any emotion as he watched children being hearded like animals, into the roped spots. Oldest at the front, youngest to the back, helped the Capitol keep the population under their eye.

He saw the many sad faces of the younger children and the dread of the older ones, they stood in silence as the lineup was nearing completion. He glanced at the escort who looked out beaming at the group. She had no idea what she was about to put these children through, and if she did, there was a special place in hell for her.

Effie tittered with her cards for only a moment as she saw that they were on the air, time to shine, she thought, as she let out a wide bright smile. She tapped the microphone, gaining attention from her somber crowd.

"Welcome, my dear citizens, to the annual 66th Hunger Games, I am Effie Trinket, your new district escort" she paused waiting for a reaction from the crowd. Her face fell only for a moment when she realized she wasn't going to get any reaction out of them.

"Mhm" she cleared her throat, "Before we begin, I have a special video for you, right from the Capitol!" excitement ran through her voice.

As per usual the same video played of President Snow, describing why the hunger games were an essential part of their lives and why it was such an honor to be part of them. Complete bullshit, Haymitch though, yet the inner Districts ate it up, brainwashing at its best. The video played across the faces of the children, some looked down, others gazed into the distance, he even caught one in prayer, poor bastards.

"Panem Today, Panem Tomorrow, Panem Forever" it ended with the Presidents voice booming out into distance.

"Lovely, that video always gives me the chills" Effie spoke out, smiling as the two glass bowls were brought out in front of her. The crowd tensed as Effie stepped forward.

"Let's get started shall we, ladies first, just good manners" she joked, letting out a little laugh. The crowd stood unamused, as she reached into the bowl, making a show of grabbing one the papers, twirling her hand about.

She selected a paper from the bottom and plucked it out, everyone held their breath as she opened the parcel.

"Birdalyn Mote" Effie said with happiness, "Our female tribute for District 12"

Haymitch saw heads turn to the very back, a small girl, who couldn't be older than thirteen, peeked out, pure horror on her face. She slowly made her way to the front of the Justice Hall, already crying, she wiped her tears on the back of her sleeve.

"C'mon dear" Effie encouraged extending her hand to the small raven haired girl. She didn't look Effie in the ye or take her hand as she stood directly in front of the glass bowl that just determined her fate.

"Now for the boys" she continued, as if there wasn't a sobbing child beside her.

Her hand swiftly picked out from the top of the boy's bowl, she clutched it like a vulture who just noticed fresh meat. She cleared her throat to announce the remaining tribute.

"Wendt Sise"

A blonde boy of nearly sixteen broke his way from the crowd, looking like a bewildered animal, eyes large and shaking like an earthquake was going through his body. He approached quicker than the girl, no doubt his adrenaline fueling him, he almost knocked over the bowl as he approached, stuttering his apology he stood at his spot, looking at his feet.

Effie steadied the bowl with a twinkling laugh, "Well looks like someone is at least excited" she said patting the boy on the shoulder. Haymitch had to contain a rueful laugh, not only is she brainwashed but stupid too, anyone with a normal brain span could tell that was not excitement from that poor boy.

"Thank you for your sacrifice District 12" Effie took the children's hands, "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor"

That was his cue to make his way to the train, not meeting anyone's eye he slipped into the shadows and started to make his way toward the platform. It was time to start his drinking again.

Still in the Justice Hall Effie rounded up the two children and escorted them to the back building where the train was waiting for them, eager to get started she let them say their customary goodbyes and scooted them along, talking excitedly about how much fun they were about to have.

Effie opened the doors to the train and let the two children board, she sat them down at the living quarters, her nose caught a whiff of whiskey. Haymitch must be making himself at home she thought with annoyance.

"So" she settled herself in the seat across from them, "How are we feeling"

Both the children didn't look at her, the boy concentrated on the food behind her and the girl was playing with with the edge of skirt. Effie had to restrain herself from taking the girls hand, as that kind of nervous behavior was not good manners. She remembered her mother fussing about the same habit Effie once had.

"Are you two excited to get to see the Capitol, it's so beautiful, such a treat for you two I'm sure" she tried again, smiling warmly at both of them.

Silence, again. Good time to bring Haymitch in she thought, she said a polite pardon to excuse herself and followed the scent of the whiskey. She needn't travel oo far as she found him slouched over the bar, eyes watching intently on the teleprompter that showed Reapings of the other districts.

He didn't have to see Effie, to know she was there, her smell was enough, he couldn't pinpoint exactly what fruit it reminded him off but it was strong and it made him want to gag. Damn woman just couldn't leave him be.

"Haymitch, I think it's time you went there and tried to talk to them, they won't peep a word to me" she said, sounding polite.

"Hah" he turned to face her, "You really think they are going to want to talk to someone who just sentenced them to death, are you just that big of an idiot or has the Capitol really brainwashed you into thinking these kids think this whole thing is an honor"

The words stung Effie more than they should have let them, "You know" she said her voice quivering slightly, "You are the one sentencing them to death by not trying to help them. This is your job, Haymitch, you're a mentor"

He raised a glass to her, "And a damn good one, I just let the kids sit back, enjoy the food and the comfort and make sure they know they have no chance of surviving"

"And you insult me with these jabs of being unfeeling and lacking intelligence, once again you show how much of a hypocrite you are" she spat back.

Haymitch smashed the glass on the bar, shards flying everywhere, "I'm not the one willing participating in this sweetheart, if it were up to me I'd lock myself away and never come out of that house, but you Capitol bastards drag me out, primp me and cast me into the spotlight. Tell me to smile pretty for the cameras so no one knows the true nature of life after these games, you make me sick"

Effie felt the tears form in her eyes, she quickly turned her back on the man, and walked out, slamming the door shut. Forgetting all her good manners.

The two children had helped themselves to the food while she was gone, the girl picked at her food like a baby bird and the boy was digging in like a piglet who had never eaten before.

She sat beside the girl, who froze up in her presence, dropping her food from her hand.

"You're such a delicate eater" Effie said gently, "You are a lady in the making"

"Thank you" the young girl responded still not looking at Effie. Poor thing must be exhausted from all the excitement from today, Effie thought sadly.

"Birdalyn is a beautiful name, although do you prefer a nickname" she asked trying to pry the girl to talk.

"Birdy" the little girl whispered, finally looking up at Effie, "It's what my mum calls me"

"Beautiful" Effie exclaimed, happiness filled her voice, the girl never responded back, picking back up her food, eating in silence.

Tut, tut, Effie thought, how could she produce victors if they weren't even brave enough to carry on a conversation. She wished Haymitch would get off his high horse and give these tributes some advice, she wasn't getting anywhere with them. She sighed and watched the two children eat, hoping Haymitch would have a change of heart.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	5. 66th Hunger Games: Part 3

**THANKS FOR DROPPING BY MY LITTLE SHIPPERS. LOVELY TO SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU REMIND ME OF A YOUNG ROBERT DE NIRO.**

 **ANYWAY ENJOY AND PLEASE DROP A GOLDEN NUGGET OF A REVIEW ON THE COMMENT SECTION.**

 **I DONT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES A CAT AND THE DISAPPOINTMENT OF MY PARENTS.**

 **OR HUNGER GAMES SERIES.**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

His head hurt, as it always did when he woke, a signal that a hangover was coursing through his body. He had somehow ended up on the floor of the bar car, glasses and bottles laying around him, he must have drank the whole bottom shelf of liquor he thought as he rose to a sitting position. The thunder of the headache came to a climax as the light seared his eyes, and his mind went dizzy. He clutched his forehead in agony, letting out silent swears.

His hand grasped the edge of the bar, and he gently lifted himself up, his legs shaking as they bent into a stance. The hair was sticking on his face, due do the amount of sweat he had acquired in his drunken sleep. Haymitch, still a bit unstable, wobbled to the door, clutching the handle and pushing it forward. He used the walls of the entryway to stable himself with his hands, trying to put one foot in front of the other.

The light from the living quarters of the train made his eyeballs sear with pain, as he shielded them, grasping for a chair to fall into. His hand felt the leather of one, and plopped his body on to it, he felt his body cushion into the texture and let out a sigh of relief. He didn't notice Effie, sitting in the corner, filing at her fingernails, a look of mild disdain and surprise on her features.

"Nice to see you alive and well" Effie spoke out with sarcasm, concentrating back on her nails.

Haymitch turned his head in her direction, still shielding his eyes from the sun, he found it hard to focus on her, as the headache wrecked havoc in his brain. He noticed she was wearing a light blush pink dress, feathers adorning the hem of the skirt, she looked like a goddamn bird, he thought.

"Morning sweetheart, mind closing the blinds, I can't focus" he said in mock sweetness, still staring at her ridiculous outfit.

Effie stood up and drew the string to the blinds, closing the panels and the light was shielded out, she turned to Haymitch, determination in her face.

"I'm going to go do preparations in my room for our arrival in the Capitol" she started, as Haymitch brought his hand down from his eyes, "The children should be up soon, I think it would be best if you at least explained a little about sponsers and the tribute parade"

Haymitch slouched in his seat, letting out a sigh, "You sure are expecting a lot out of me sweetheart"

Effie continued as if he hadn't said anything, "We will arriving in four hours time, so that's plenty of time to discuss and strategize with them, make sure they are prepared for the stylists too, it will be a different experience for them, so it would be nice if they knew the procedure"

She walked by him and stopped at the edge of the entry way, glancing back at him with a sweet smile, her white teeth baring through.

"Oh, and Haymitch, I don't know if you are hard of hearing, but my name is not sweetheart, it's Effie, I'd appreciate if you start using it"

He couldn't toss an insult at her as she turned her heels and disappeared into the entryway, he only could mumble as he laid his head back, trying to ease the pain. Haymitch couldn't enjoy the silence for very long, as he heard footsteps approaching.

The blonde boy was first to appear, his hair messy from his sleep, rubbing his eyes groggily, he took one look at the man sitting in the chair, and scampered to the other side of the room, careful to avoid eye contact. The raven haired girl, Birdy, peeked out behind the entry way, her eyes wide at the mentor.

"You gonna stand in the shadows all day or are ya gonna come and have breakfast" Haymitch said lifting his head, gazing at the small girl.

She mumbled something quiet and took small steps into the living quarter, sitting down near Haymitch, who was taken back by the girls proximity. She looked at him expectantly , her dark blue eyes boring into his.

"What did you say" he asked, averting the her gaze.

"I said" she spoke softly, "Are you going to help us", not looking away.

"Boy" Haymitch barked out, turning his head, "Take that food out of your mouth long enough to come sit down and have a conversation"

The blonde boy named, Wendt, startled, immediately dropped his food from his plate, and cautiously walked over too the two figures. He kept his distance from the mentor, eyeing him reproachfully.

"So" Haymitch started, looking from one child to the other, "You want me to help you, well, let's get this straight", he pointed to the boy, "You have less than a five percent chance of surviving" he then pointed to the girl, "She has even less"

He half expected them to cry, but they still stared back at him, orb like eyes, soaking in the words.

"You are up against District 1,2 and 4, the Careers, they have been training their whole lives, even if you survive them, which you probably won't, elements will kill you" Haymitch continued, pouring himself water from the end table and swallowing a painkiller.

"Now that we've got that fact underway, there are sponsors, people who basically asend you items, such as water, or ointment for a cut you acquired in the arena, don't count on a lot of them, District 12 tributes don't end up high on their list"

The little girl peeped up, "Is there someway we can change their minds"

"Don't be stupid" the boy spat, "They aren't even going to pay attention to us, especially someone as little as you"

Haymitch threw an angry gaze at the boy, "Well you definitely won't get any with that attitude, the girl might have some luck", shutting him right up.

"If you can be perceived as likeable, sometimes they will be more apt to help you in the arena, make an impression, make them like you, and they will want to save you"

He took another drink of water, wishing he could just sleep the day away, he hated being dragged around Panem like this.

"So, aren't we suppose to be in a parade of some sort" the girl chirped up again, curiosity filling her eyes.

"Yes, the tribute parade is the first impression they will get of you. Both of you will receive a stylist team, who will dress you in a stupid costume and show you off to the Capitol, then you will train, and you will be judged, then sent off to your deaths"

He got up from the chair, "No more questions, if you want to talk more, do it after we arrive at the Capitol, I'm tired and hungover"

The boy snickered, "Are we allowed to drink while we are here", to which Haymitch responded by throwing a bottle of half drunken whiskey to him.

Haymitch left the two children to themselves and walked to the opposite end of the train where the some what of an office was located and where he was surprised to find Effie sitting at a desk, scribbling away. Eyes alert on the paper.

"Did you scare the children away" she asked, not looking up from her paper, to which Haymitch slumped against a nearby stool, gazing at her.

"Not yet, but I am certainly trying my hardest" he said with a snort, he had to admit she had a bit of sass that he admired.

She finally looked at him, her bright blues eyes focused on his face, then averted to his hand, which he hadn't noticed was bleeding slightly.

"Your hand" she said, slight concern in her voice, "You're bleeding"

Haymitch looked down, indeed, the bright red liquid was slightly oozing out, "Imagine that"

"Stay there, let me go get some cleaner and bandages for that" Effie replied, before he could argue that it wasn't necessary, she had gone out the room.

He let out a long sigh, intolerable woman he thought, always fussing about, he hated to admit it but he missed the old bat, at least she never agitated him half as much.

"Ok, let me see that hand" Effie came into the room, bandage in one hand, cleaner in the other. Haymtich immediately grabbed his hand, he didn't need her help.

"It's really ok" he started, "I don't need you to do that", Effie only came closer.

"Please Haymitch, it looks pretty deep" she said, gently grabbing his hand, "Just let me clean it at least"

He humored her and let her open his palm, revealing a slice from his thumb to his pointer finger, deep burgundy blood soaking out. She gently applied the cleaner to it, making sure it got into the incision, then wrapped the bandage around his hand, and let hers fall on it for a minute making sure the bandage had stuck properly.

"Look at us, fighting last night, now holding hands, "Haymitch joked, looking at their touching limbs.

Effie didn't say anything, but he was sure he caught a shadow of a smile on her face. He felt her fingers press slightly into his palm, no doubt testing the bandage elasticity. The feeling wasn't completely horrible, he thought of their hands touching.

She held on a few seconds longer, then retracted her hand, "That should do it, it will be healed up by tomorrow"

Haymitch took his hand back, examining the bandage, "Thank you" he replied softly.

"You are very welcome" Effie replied slight surprised by his soft tone.

She sat back down at the desk and continued her work, Haymitch sat on his stool, watching her work, such a busy woman, he thought, did she ever sleep. When she wasn't talking, she actually seemed human, and he guessed, if she took off the wig, removed her makeup and dress in normal clothes, she might actually be a looker.

The train continued its journey, the many colors signaled the entrance to the Capitol, Haymitch could hear the cheers of the crowd from within the steel case of the train.

Effie perked up at the sound, Haymitch had started to doze off until all the chatter from the beyond the train started. She ushered him out off the room and went to retrieve the children, who arrived by Haymitch, looking unsure, not use to the large cheering crowds. Faces were trying to take a peek in the windows, trying to catch a glimpse of the tributes, many waving and yelling.

"Smile" Effie said as she opened the door, to reveal an assortment of colors and sounds, the children stuck close to her as she made a way through the crowd, Haymitch merely looked down, he couldn't the blame the kids for wanting to get out of this zoo of humans, trying to touch them.

They stopped at gold doors, beyond the group of admirers, Effie turned to the boy and girl, placing hands on their shoulders.

"This is where we leave you for now, you're going to be taken to your stylist to be cleaned and primped for the parade" she smiled at both of them.

A tall woman with a bright yellow outfit, and matching hair, took the children's hands and lead them into the building, talking in a hurried tone to them, no doubt discussing what was about to happen.

"Well that's that" Effie tittered with her papers, "Let's go down to the basement of the parade building and see what the chariots look like"

He let her lead the way to the basement, he wasn't interested in the chariots, but maybe Chaff was down there, at least he'd be good for a laugh. The parade basement was right below the stylist station, so they didn't have far to walk, Effie was going on about something, but he really wasn't listening. They desended the steps, into the long hall that held the chariots and horses.

Haymitch caught sight of mentors from Districts 1 and 2, talking amongst each other, planning arena strategies no doubt, he thought. He peered his head round the other corner, and caught sight of Chaff, talking to the newest mentor, Finnick Odair.

He scooted around Effie who was busy talking to one of the horse trainers, and walked to the two men. He offered Chaff a rare toothy smile, who responded by taking his hand in a tight grip.

Haymitch retracted his hand, laughing, "You've been helping your tributes or just hoarding the alcohol for yourself"

Chaff let out a loud chuckle, "I could ask you the same thing, my friend"

Finnick Odair offered smile to Haymitch, "Nice to meet you officially" he said extending his hand, in which Haymitch accepted.

The men talked for a few good minutes, sometimes softly, sometimes laughing outloud, before Effie had dragged him away to take their place in the stands. they sat down near the end, front row seating to see their tributes come down the alley. He could hear the drums sound which signaled the first chariot taking off.

He counted each district as they came across their eyesight, finally District 12 was shown, the two children dressed in grey, with colorful miner hats and glittery pickaxes, beautiful, Haymitch thought with sarcasm.

All eyes turned to President Snow who spoke, his voicing booming out, welcoming the victors and wishing them good luck. Haymitch could never look at the president for too long, for he would feel the hate and anger he tried to keep at bay, flow through him. So he stared ahead, at nothing, once or twice he felt Effie fidget from excitement, and tried to move as far away from her as could.

Just over a little half hour into the parade, Haymitch was growing annoyed, mostly because he hadn't had a drink that day yet, so it was a relief when people were finally starting to scatter out, talking in hushed excited tones. He once again followed Effie through the crowds and met their tributes at the exit. They were itching slightly from the material of their costumes, which Effie assured them was worth it.

They followed her to the Tribute Center, to which an elevator took them all the way up to the penthouse for District 12. The children gawked and awed, for they had never been in a setting like this.

Haymitch immediately went for the wine that had been placed on the table, ignoring the quail of Effie's look. It felt good to get it in his system calming the anxiety and anger that came with the withdrawals.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **You made it this far! Thank you for reading!**


	6. 66th Hunger Games: Part 4

**AHH HELLO MY LITTLE ONES,HOW ARE YOU TODAY, THAT'S GOOD, SO GLAD TO HEAR YOU PASSED THAT EXAM! I LOVE YOU ALL, EVEN JAMES. DON'T PUSH IT THOUGH JAMES.**

 **OK, SO JUST A LITTLE HINT BINT HERE, I APPRECIATE ALL REVIEWS GOOD AND BAD. I LIKE BAD MOSTLY SO I CAN HURL BACK SOME AWESOME INSULTS IN YOUR PM BOX! TA-CHA!**

 **SO, SIT BACK AND ENJOY!**

 **P.S THERE'S SO MANY PARTS TO EACH "HUNGER GAMES" BECAUSE I DONT KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I LIKE SMALLER PAGES OF WORDS INSTEAD OF SCROLLING DOWN UNTIL I'M IN THE SEVENTH CIRCLE OF FANFICTION HELL. CALL ME DUM BUT I JUST DON'T LIKE IT.**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Haymitch had got to enjoy a few hours of peace and quiet in the morning, as the boy and girl had gone down to training, only the house servants roamed the halls. He didn't know where Effie had pranced off to, but good riddance, it was a nice change to not have her barking and nagging at him all the damn hours in the day. His feet were propped up on the ottoman and he all but dumped himself on the couch, clutching the remote, turning on the local station.

Ceasar Flickerman, was parading around the screen, dressed in bright blue, announcing all the news from this years tribute parade. Showing each district and placing bets on who would come out at this years victor. Haymitch wasn't allowed to bet, but he'd bet his left kidney that the pair from District 1, would blow all the tributes away.

The Duke and Duchess, they had been named by their district, tall blondes, sea green eyes, a trademark look in one. Very skilled in hand weaponry, and their bodies looked agile to withstand any arena. Even with their physical capabilities , they would surely have sponsors lined up, the two had been romantically involved since they were young.

There went any chances of the two children he had to mentor go up in flames. He suppose he should toast their deaths and tell them to stop training and enjoy the rest of their short lives. Such an honor, he thought with bitterness. He might as well up his alcohol intake, he didn't want to particularly remember the next few days.

It wasn't until hours later, or so it seemed, that he heard footsteps, and the shut of a door. The bottle in his hand was empty, as were this thoughts, craning his head over the couch he saw the two stylist and the escort parade in, looks of pure bliss on their faces. No doubt had been spending the day in the Capitol Square.

"Effie, I think your pet over there is five shades blasted to the wind" Gangus snickered into the escorts ear.

Haymitch was drunk, not deaf as he heard the insult, he threw his hand from the couch and retorted, "I think you need to teach your stylist between women's and men's fashion"

Effie corned around the couch, taking in the slump that was Haymitch, who was grinning broadly at her, holding two bottles in his hand.

"Are you ever not drunk" she asked in exasperation, throwing her hands up.

"Yes" he answered seriously, "Sometimes I'm asleep"

Effie huffed out a breath, "Where are the children, are they still training"

Haymitch waved a lazy hand at her, "Don't get naggy with me, I'll need at least three more bottles of this wine until I can tone you out"

Impossible, Effie, thought as she left the drunk alone. There was no way she'd ever be able to work with him, he was arrogant and had no self value for him or for those poor children.

The next few days she tended to avoid Haymitch, who was as always, drinking himself into a stupor. She kept herself busy by going out and about the Capitol, lining up potential sponsors for the two. Since, she thought, Haymitch wouldn't be sober enough to string two coherent words together. The two children had been training for five days and the day came upon where they would receive their scores, which was a big indicator if they would receive a large amount of sponsors.

They had just arrived back from their individual assessments, as Effie all about pounced on them eager for information.

"How did you do, did you play to your strengths, did they seem impressed, did you have good manners," she asked in a rush, guiding the children to the couch, where Haymitch was currently passed out on.

"I think I did good" the boy piped up, obviously pleased with himself, "I showed them my knife skills"

Effie clapped, "Oh excellent", she turned to the small girl, "How about you dear?"

The girl spoke in a quiet tone, "I didn't have any skills to show really, I'm not much good at anything"

She raised her eyebrow at the female tribute, "Then what did you show them while you were in there"

"I handmade a slingshot and shot at the target a few times, they didn't really seem interested in me much" she said with disappointment in her voice.

Effie frowned as she turned to Haymitch, who was surprised to find him awake and alert, eyes concentrating upon her. His hands clasped together, in a mock applause.

"At this rate, they might score a three, you sure are doing a great job at this escort thing" he sarcastically spewed out, his words slurred from his drunk state.

Effie didn't know what came over her, the anger flared up to a head and she slapped Haymitch across the face, hard enough for the sound to echo off the walls, falling on a stunned silent crowd.

Haymitch's surprise matched Effie's as she drew her hand back in horror, clutching like it was made of glass. The children watched, looking from escort to mentor, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry" she barely whispered, her voice catching, "I don't know what came over me".

Haymitch started to speak, but the Capitol music filled the air, as the teleprompter shown Ceaser Flickerman, master of ceremonies, grinning at his audience. His eyes bright with excitement and glee.

Everyone peeled their eyes from the escort and the mentor to the screen as Ceaser Flickerman started to begin his speech.

"It's the moment we have been waiting for folks, the numbers are in, so sponsors listen up, mentors be prepared for some pride, these are some of the best tributes that we have ever seen!" he laughed his comical mantic laughter filling the room.

Everyone in the room sat up a little straighter, Haymitch rubbed his cheek absentmindedly as the host began the list of the tributes.

"From District 1, the male tribute, Duke, with an 11" , he waited for the information to sink, "And the female tribute, Duchess with a 10" Haymitch heard the applause from the background behind the host.

"From District 2, Guild, the male tribute with a 10 and Dagger, the female tribute with a 10 also", more applause from the teleprompter .

The list continued, with most scoring between 6 to 8, a District 9 male tribute scored a 10, something that was relatively unheard of in the outlying districts. Finally Ceaser Flickerman came to District 12. Effie held in her breath as he started to speak.

"From District 12, the male tribute Wendt, with the score of a 6 and the Birdalyn, the female tribute with the score of a 4"

Well, it wasn't much, Effie thought, but it could have been worse. Wendt looked a little bit angry at his score, as she was sure he felt he deserved higher.

"They aren't too bad" Effie said, forcing a grin on her face, ignoring Haymitchs snort of derision, "You still have chance to get sponsors"

"Why don't you get them cleaned up for dinner" she spoke to here two stylist, Gangus and Natla, who had been silent throughout the ordeal. They escorted the two children out of the room and into their bedrooms. Effie waited to hear the soft click of the door closing, she then turned to Haymitch, who was applying a cold wine bottle to his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper like that, that is not at all my personality, I just let my anger with you get the best of me"

Haymitch waved off her apology, "I've been hit harder, and from worse people"

"Ok.." she said, still unsure if that was his form of accepting her apology, she continued on, back to business, she thought, "We need to start talking amongst sponsors, I already have a few lined up"

"Really" his surprise apparent through his voice.

What choice did she have, she thought, he'd been all but passed out the last few days, only moving to eat and going to relieve himself.

"Yes, someone had to" she said, trying to polite.

Haymitch didn't respond, but he didn't insult her, either, maybe they were getting somewhere now. She sat down beside him, she wrinkled her nose at the smell of the whiskey his body was emitting.

"Listen" she started, "I know you don't like me and I don't particularly like working with you, but I think we could, maybe, put our differences aside the rest of the time and help the children out as much as we can"

He lifted up his empty whiskey bottle and mock toasted the escort, "I'm still drinking throughout this"

She knew that his acceptance, and let out a small smirk, happy to have an even ground with the mentor.

...

Effie kept herself busy that night, as she prepared the two tributes for their interviews, fussing over clothing and giving them cards to practice what they were going to say. The stylist had dressed the boy up in smart black suit, with a gray tie that matched his eyes perfectly. The girl adorned a knee length dress, made from gold silk, highlighting her hair and skin.

She anxiously awaited at the exit of the stage with the two, as each respecting District was called. District 11's tributes had all but finished up as Ceaser Flickerman announced District 12's tributes. Effie ushered the boy out first, who was shaking from head to toe. She hissed in his ear to sound courteous and sit up straight. Haymitch had appeared out of nowhere, dressed in a blue suit, stood by the escort.

"We've got a solid sponsor for the boy" he whispered, careful not to let the girl overhear, "I'm still working on the other"

The host called out the girls name a short time later, Effie saw her stumble on stage, and prayed it might make her look more endearing to the audience. she watched from the scree, as the little girl spoke, mostly about her district and how she just wanted to see her family again.

Hahymitch rubbed his chin, "At least she's cute" was all he commented.

The interview ended with Ceaser taking a bow with the little girl and had her escorted off stage and he continued the telecast. The girl white in the face, as she approached the trio in the hall.

Effie took them out of the hearing range of the other tributes, as they approached back into the apartment complex of the building. The elevator was a silent ride, only a few glances from the children to the adults and then back down at their feet.

Not much words were exchanged during dinner, not much else needed to be said. They all knew what was coming, Haymtich just hoped the two had accepted their fates and got as much enjoyment out of this as they could. The two retreated to bed, no doubt in the mood to sleep, but rather be alone with their thoughts.

Haymitch and Effie were left at the table, both of them silently picking at their food. Haymitch was already four drinks in as Effie had been sipping on the same glass when they started dinner.

"Do you think they have a chance" she asked, still looking down at her food.

He could lie to her and say yes, but would good would that do, she might has well see first hand what her precious Capitol made these children go through.

"No, I don't, and even if by some miracle one of them did win, you don't ever really escape the games" he responded, driving a fork hard into his steak.

Effie wanted to ask him what he meant, but just at the words started , he threw down his napkin and announced he was going to bed, leaving the escort alone at the table

...

Everything happened in a blur the next day, as the children were dressed in their arena clothing, a light pair of running pants and a thin blue shirt, no doubt for a higher climate.

Haymitch had agreed to take the girl to the arena entrance, and when they had arrived he took her arm and knelt down in front of her.

"Listen" he said, looking into the girls eyes, that so matched his, "I lied, you have a better chance of surviving then the boy".

The girl looked like she wanted to cry, but whatever self control she had, she was fighting against the tears, listening to him with unwavering focus.

"Avoid the cornucopia, get to fresh water, you know how to survive without a lot of food, play that into your advantage, do not try and kill anyone from districts 1, 2 or 4. Hide in high places" he heard the speaker announce for the tributes to proceed the tube pedestals.

"Don't trust anyone" he added as she got into the tube, looking at Haymitch with horror filled eyes.

He saw her rise up until she disappeared. Haymtich didn't know why he lied to her about having the better chance, but his guilt made him want to say something encouraging to her.

Haymitch walked hastily out of the room and found a screen on the wall, the countdown had started,

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

BOOM, the cannon went off the signal the games had begun. He saw tributes from district 5 and 8 fall to their deaths as the arena was a mountainous range. They had quickly slipped off the edge, as two cannons had been let off.

He saw the girl climbing to the back of a ridge, hiding from the ensuing fight, he had lost track of the boy in the chaos of everything. Another cannon was let loose as Distric 2's Guild embedded an ax in a tribute from 9.

Many more cannons sounded, it was hard for Haymitch to keep up with the deaths, at least eight had died in the first five minutes. District 1 and 2 had already formed allies, probably preconceived Haymitch thought with annoyance, they were slashing through tributes like butter. He found the boy had snuck around a tall rock , tying to carefully climb his way down the mountain. He nearly dodged death as a dead tribute was rolling down the same side as he climbing, barely missing the boy.

The girl was still hiding behind the ridge, careful to not make any sounds, as she snuck closer to the crack of the ridge trying to camflouge herself in. It wasn't until Haymitch heard the cannon and say the boy from district 12 scream, that he turned away from the girl. A district 6 male had sliced the boys stomach open, his inners falling out, the bright red ooze of the blood cascading out of him. He fell face down on the ground no longer moving.

You'd think Haymitch would be use to it by now, but his heart saddened a little bit more, watching the boy die. He only had to watch a few minutes before the girl had snuck out of hiding hole and mad her way down the ridge only to encounter District 1 and 2, at least it was quick death he thought, as the girl collapsed on the hard stone ground, her throat bleeding.

At least he could go home now, back to his solitary existence, and no one telling him what to do, only the company he craved was from the burn of the whiskey searing his throat.

The ride back to the tribute center was a somber one, he always thought he had no emotion other than hate left in his body, but it was sad reminder every time one of his tributes died that hate wasn't the only thing he could feel. The hovercraft descenerd upon the roof of the center, he dismounted wordlessly, a whip of fresh whip of wind hitting his face.

His footsteps remained heavy as he entered the tribute apartment, Effie, upon seeing Haymitch, let out a sigh.

"I really thought they would make it further, I wanted a victor" she said to him, a small hint of sadness in her voice.

Haymitch said nothing as he collected his few things he had brought with him. Haymitch said nothing as he collected his few things he had brought with him as he prepared to leave. Every hunger games he had to be forced to participate in had taken a little it more of his soul each time those children die. Haymitch particularly wasn't in the mood for seeing other children be forced to the same fate. Effie let out small sound of argument of seeing him prepare to depart. She was daft if she didn't understand why he was leaving

"Aren't you going to stay and watch the rest of the games?" looking at him collecting his items.

"No" he cut her off, "This isn't fun for me as it for you and your people, you can go on about celebrating this but the rest of us mourn. I did now my job, now I'm going back home so I can sleep without having a nagging woman at my ear. ", his hand clasped the handle of door, he turned to the colorful escort.

"Bye sweetheart", the angry tone of his voice hung in the air, as the door slam shut.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **P.S.S IF YOU DIDNT GET THE "DUM" JOKE, YOU REALLY ARE DUMB, AND YOUR DOG DOESN'T LOVE YOU. BUT I DO! SO LEAVE A COMMENT .**

 **DOES YOUR FAMILY KNOW ABOUT YOUR SMUT FANFICTION ? IT'S NEVER TOO LATE TO TAKE THAT FIRST STEP INTO ADMITTING YOU HAVE AN ADDICTION.**


End file.
